


Take Yourself Home

by orange402210



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER, TXT - Fandom, YEONJUN X BEOMGYU - Fandom, 崔杋圭, 崔然竣
Genre: ABO, M/M, Tomorrow x together - Freeform, 崔杋圭 - Freeform, 崔然竣 - Freeform, 無肉可能有肉渣, 甜虐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange402210/pseuds/orange402210
Summary: 崔然竣X崔杋圭ABO設定甜虐甜虐
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Tomorrow x Together - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 設定上的B  
> 散發不出費洛蒙也聞不到A跟O的費洛蒙也不會被影響。
> 
> 雖然可以跟二方結合但B對O只能臨時標記。
> 
> 通常B對A沒有絕大吸引力，反之亦然。
> 
> A可以對B標記，但只能臨時標記也很快就會消失，所以其實沒有標記的必要，雖然能緩解A易感期的慾望發洩，但沒有比O來得有效，易感期還是不會間斷對身體傷害很大。
> 
> B是一個幾乎靠真愛過活的普通人，基本上在A/O的世界裡是沒有存在必要的。

七歲那年，崔杋圭聽到崔然竣有些沮喪的告訴他，他的分化結果是Alpha，但他一點都不想標記任何人。

「杋圭，你呢？你是什麼？」  
崔杋圭看著他，支支吾吾的回應。「我、我是Beta…」  
「啊，是嗎？那不是不錯嗎？我也想當Beta。」  
當時的崔杋圭只是看著崔然竣的側臉低下了頭。

崔杋圭一直都知道崔然竣嚮往著不需要被費洛蒙束縛的生活，可是崔然竣不知道，當他知道崔然竣是Alpha時，他開始討厭他是個Beta，要是他是個屬於他的Omega該有多好，他不需要當個普通人，他只想要當他最特別的那個人。

＊

不知道是從什麼時候開始的，崔杋圭發現自己很喜歡崔然竣身上的味道，當他從自己身邊走過時，從他身上傳來濃烈的薄荷氣味，他感覺自己渾身顫慄了起來，閉上眼睛細細品嚐分析那個氣味，感受自己被這個味道包圍，就像自己在崔然竣懷裡那樣，也許他的吻也會帶著這個氣味，有什麼隨著嗅覺刺穿了他的身體。

崔杋圭滿身大汗的從夢裡醒來，他的床上被一堆的衣物侵占了，這些衣服全部都是崔然竣送他的，全是他穿過的舊衣服，有些是要來的，有些是偷來的。

一開始收集他的衣物是沒有這種意圖的，只是覺得衣服好看，但迷戀上他的味道以後，他開始不滿足於這些，他永遠都不會忘記偷第一件外套的那天，他回家抱著外套笑著痛哭了。

外套上面什麼味道也沒有。

他是個Beta，他根本聞不到Alpha的費洛蒙氣味，他意識到這只是他幻想出來的屬於崔然竣的味道，他對他無法靠著本能去愛，只能靠幻想。  
當Beta愛上了一個Alpha，從哪一刻開始他就沒有了歸屬。  
不能成為他的，那還不如讓自己消失在某個地方。  
逐漸的，幻想使他在夢裡當一個Omega，他開始分不清這種過份真實的夢究竟是惡夢還是美夢了。

＊

崔然竣遠遠的就看見崔杋圭伸手拿走了自己桌上的圍巾。

他沉思了一會，隨即一個箭步走上去，像隻貓一般輕巧的靠在他的身後握住了他拿著自己圍巾的手腕。

那瞬間崔杋圭身子變得僵硬，他驚嚇的鬆開手，圍巾掉在地上崔然竣也沒有轉移視線，眼神直勾勾的盯著崔杋圭，崔杋圭的眼裡有著滿滿的罪惡感。

「你不是第一次偷我的東西了吧？」

崔杋圭閃躲了視線，垂著頭盯著地板，做錯事情的可憐模樣讓崔然竣內心發笑。

這孩子偷竊技巧拙劣，每次偷東西都趁他去廁所的時候，沒有一次不被他發現的，他都在他面前佯裝自己不知道，故意問他有沒有看見自己的外套，他就會用不安晃動著的瞳孔望著自己大力搖頭。

＂我不知道！＂

一看就知道是在說謊，崔杋圭可說是最笨拙的小偷了。

但是在這之前他沒有一次戳破他的，因為這世上他最了解他，崔杋圭討厭自己是個Beta，因為那樣就不能跟身為Alpha的他在一起，他收藏帶有自己氣味的物品，偷偷模仿著Omega的行為，他都知道的，所以他還會主動給予他，其實他能懂崔杋圭的心情與偷竊的動機，但唯一不懂的就是，為什麼他沒想過對他告白呢？

只因為他是個Alpha嗎？ 

因為他是個Alpha崔杋圭就一輩子都不會對他告白，不會對他說出我愛你。

從小到大，他最討厭這種事情了，限制於生理的機制，這些像是宿命一般的行為都可笑至極。

區分這些性別之前，他們也都只是個人而已。

就算是這樣，他口袋裡克制易感期的抑制劑越開越多了，這世界的Alpha地位崇高，易感期在一年裡出現的機率也不高，他原本根本不需要服藥，只是他害怕有那個萬一，他不願有那麼一天他終究標記了人，而那個人不是崔杋圭。

放開了崔杋圭的手，他揉了揉他的蓬鬆的捲髮，看到崔杋圭帶有愧疚卻疑惑的眼神，他嘴角勾起了一抹笑。

「我不能就這麼原諒你，所以……走吧。」

崔然竣不由分說的拉起崔杋圭就往外走，崔杋圭瞪大眼睛驚慌的喊著。

「我們要去哪裡？」

「去你家。」

崔杋圭的眼睛又瞪了二倍大，他猛烈搖頭，還試圖掙脫他，只是他的力氣終究還是沒有崔然竣大，只有被拖著走的份，只差沒有乾脆扛起他了。

「我家沒有整理過你不能來的！」

「整理？你只是想要掩蓋犯罪吧？我要把你偷的東西全部要回來！」

意識到無論怎麼掙扎崔然竣都不會放手了，崔杋圭也漸漸安靜下來，哀莫大於心死大概就是這種感覺吧？

一想到自己好不容易築好的巢就要這樣被收走，崔杋圭感覺自己都要失去靈魂了，他深深嘆了口氣。

他的失落反應讓崔然竣在內心嘖嘖搖頭，這一天總是會來的，他原本就是在等他築好巢再去戳破他，他還特別挑了口袋裡沒有抑制劑的這天。

是時候讓他知道真實的他究竟是什麼樣子了吧。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP:崔然竣X崔杋圭

崔杋圭站在自己熟悉不過的家門前猶豫不前，身後的崔然竣盯著他，無聲的給予他壓力，只是什麼時候不被發現，偏偏是這幾天家人都去濟州島玩而他因為要準備考試而沒能去的日子被發現，完全沒有藉口讓崔然竣不要來他家。

真是倒楣透頂了。

「我們是要在你家門前站到什麼時候？一輩子嗎？」

崔杋圭回頭看了崔然竣一眼，嘟著嘴點頭。

要是他的巢要被沒收那還不如就這樣跟他耗一輩子呢！

崔然竣瞇起眼輕拍了下他的腦袋。「快開門。」

崔杋圭輕撫著根本不疼的腦門，回過頭倒數了三秒，數到三時他猛力蹲下閃躲掉崔然竣，就在想加速逃跑的時候，領子被一個強力的力量拽住了，那力量大的讓崔杋圭以為自己要窒息了，崔然竣輕而易舉的將他再度提到自己面前來，與崔杋圭無辜又水汪汪的眼睛對望，崔然竣只是從齒縫裡蹦出幾個冷酷的字眼。

「在我還沒真的生氣之前你最好乖乖開門，否則……」

崔杋圭在這個頓點深吸了口氣，崔然竣大力的鬆開他。

「我以後就再也不管你了。」

崔杋圭微微搖頭，他二話不說轉身將家門打開。

崔然竣不再理他的話，他留著他的物品根本毫無意義。

崔然竣見他如此聽話也鬆了口氣，雖然話說得很狠絕，但也只是想恫嚇他，他怎麼可能放他不管。

快步的走向他的房間，小時候來過一次所以還記得方位，分化確認後就沒來過了，雖然Beat極少發情，他們對彼此沒有太大的吸引力，但Alpha易感期來臨時會特別敏感，只要身邊有個人基本上對他都是有吸引力的，某些Alpha甚至認為Beat很難被永久標記，也不容易受孕，只想要發洩的時候不用對此感到負擔反而更輕鬆，只是這對Beat並不公平，在密閉又充滿他氣味的房間裡要是易感期來臨難保他會做出傷害他的事情，他們也極有默契的不去對方家玩。

在崔然竣進房門看到崔杋圭床上堆滿了他的衣物時還是被震懾到了。

崔杋圭把他的衣服築成了一個巢，那個巢的大小剛好可以將崔杋圭埋在裡面並完全包覆住他，原來自己有過這麼多衣物他都不知道，崔然竣轉頭看著一臉心虛的崔杋圭。

「你居然偷了我這麼多東西了？」

崔杋圭尷尬的與他對望，然後呵呵乾笑了幾聲。「這還不是全部。」

「什麼？！」

「床上那些的確是我偷來的…」否則怎麼能保存原汁原味。「都是你沒有太多香水味，汗味特別重的，其他你洗過給我的我都收起來了。」

崔杋圭說這段話的時候甚至有些雀躍，話語裡透著一絲得意，好像在炫耀什麼收藏品，崔然竣突然覺得額頭隱隱作痛。

「都在哪裡？」

「衣櫃裡。」

崔杋圭比了比崔然竣身旁的衣櫃，他立即伸手打開來，隨即一座衣服像崩山似的墜了下來，崔然竣看著滿衣櫃自己的衣物傻眼了一陣，而且他眼尖發現還有小時候借給他的手帕，崔杋圭當時還一臉歉意的說他弄丟了，現在想來根本是收藏起來了，衣櫃裡累積了從小到大他給過他的所有物品。

崔杋圭…………其實是個變態嗎？

認識了他這麼多年，都沒發現他的真面目。

忽然慶幸崔杋圭不是Alpha，否則替代這些衣物的可能就是他，崔杋圭肯定會把他監禁在這個房間裡然後………

崔然竣甩甩頭打了個寒顫，忽然崔杋圭拍了他的肩，他轉頭驚恐的看著他。

崔杋圭只是不明所以一臉單純的搔搔頭。

「怎麼？是不是覺得太少了？我也覺得不是很滿足呢。」

崔杋圭的話讓崔然竣再也無法忍耐了，他搭著他的雙肩坐在床上，認真的對他說。

「你聽好，這是犯罪你懂嗎？」

崔杋圭眼神黯淡了下來。「我這樣做你只覺得是犯罪嗎？」

崔然竣遙遙頭。「我還覺得你有點變態。」

崔杋圭盯著崔然竣的臉眨著過長的眼睫毛，似乎人生第一次聽到變態二個字。

「可是……我只是覺得這樣被你包圍著很有安全感，雖然我什麼都聞不到，如果我是個Omega肯定能聞到你身上的味道，我能夠………成為你的物品。」

其實他羨慕著這些崔然竣擁有過的東西，他們能染上他的氣味，可是他卻不能，總有一天崔然竣也會標記某些Omega，就像在他們身上寫下他的名字一樣成為他的所有物，而這些他都只能像個旁觀者一般，他無法被他永久標記，無法被寫下他的名字，無法成為他的所有物。

因為他是個平凡的不應該永恆存在於他們之間的Beat。

記得小時候有個親戚知道他同是個Beat，像個過來人似的對他說，雖然我們可以跟他們和平相處，但你一定要記住，你還是要提防Alpha搶走你的生活，他們還是凌駕於你之上，他們要是跟你搶你是沒有勝算的。

『那我想跟Alpha一起生活不可以嗎？』

親戚露出了惋惜的表情。『可以，但你必須放棄一些東西，你們都會很痛苦的，你還小以後就知道了。』

後來長大了他似乎能明白一點這種痛苦，因為無法被永久標記，與Alpha在一起心靈永遠也不會獲得滿足也不會有歸屬感，Alpha只能給予他們傷害而無法有結果，Beat與Omega在一起就算只能臨時標記，但Beat成為了Alpha的角色，受傷的人不會是Beat，這世界的階級制度流淌在他們的血液裡，每個人都無法反抗自己傷害與被害的宿命。

忽然有一雙手遮住了他的眼睛，感覺濕潤潤的，崔杋圭才意識到自己流眼淚了。

「什麼成為我的物品阿，你明明是個有自己的意志活生生的人。」

崔然竣的聲音低沉而溫柔，讓崔杋圭眼窩堆積的淚水越來越氾濫了。

其實崔然竣打開房門的瞬間，他忽然感到輕鬆多了，這是真實屬於他的心情，無論他能不能明白都使他如釋重負。

也許，他一個Beat有著這樣的幻想，他真的是個病得不輕的變態吧。

「對不起，然竣哥。」

從小到大他都沒有對他如此正經的道過歉。

崔然竣聽著他帶著哭腔的道歉，他摀著他的眼的手掌心上全是他的淚水，這一切都使他感到難受。

難受的情緒促使身子深處有股熱度漸漸的竄了上來，從腹部直升到腦袋，開始感到暈呼呼的。

「杋圭，其實我一直都很害怕。」

「？」

崔杋圭伸手扒住了崔然竣的手臂，總覺得他有些不對勁，說話的喘氣聲也變沉重了，但崔然竣還是持續說著話。

「我原本就在想，無論我們分化成什麼，我都不會有所動搖，當我知道我是Alpha而你是個Beat後，我長期吃著抑制劑，我害怕我的易感期會忽然到來，我會被路邊陌生的Omega吸引到失去理智而標記了他們，我害怕我自己，也害怕別人受到傷害，如果我標記的人不是你，你是不是會很傷心？只是這麼多年你也說不出喜歡我，我也太過害怕傷害你而絕口不提，你是其中我最不願意傷害的人，無論發生什麼事你要記住我是很珍惜你的。」

崔杋圭在聽到他長期吃著抑制劑時驚愕的想拉下他的手，可是崔然竣的力氣太大，他無法扳開他，只能心裡焦急著。

他聽說抑制劑對身體其實並不好，過度抑制自己的欲望會有很強大的副作用，例如免疫力低落、注意力無法集中、也容易造成身體的病變，他都不知道他默默的為他承受著這些。

「然竣哥……」

「可是最近劑量越來越大了，甚至吃了也沒什麼效果，在人群中有時候會聞到很甜膩的味道，那種味道都會使我近乎發狂，我只能逃離人群將自己關在房間裡，然後吃了好幾倍的劑量才能壓制住，果然無論我怎麼厭惡宿命都沒有用，我還是想狠狠貫穿一個人，狠狠的咬他的脖子，不管他的意願我都想上他，讓他哭泣也無所謂，只要他能讓我滿足，再這樣下去不行了吧，我可能會死───」

忽然嘴巴被一雙手摀住了。

崔杋圭的手很冰冷，對於現在的崔然竣來說卻很舒服，崔然竣忍不住反身壓制住了崔杋圭，將他壓在自己身下，崔杋圭眼睛因為哭泣紅腫著，悲傷朦朧的表情卻很誘人，他的脖頸到鎖骨處的肌膚不斷的在崔然竣眼前放大，他顫抖著身子腦袋渾沌著。

想咬他，想侵占他，想聽到他無助的呻吟聲，想讓他哭著求饒，想傷害他。

咬他吧，侵占他吧，讓他哭著道歉，狠狠的傷害他。

直到他失去意識之前也不要停止刺穿他。

忽然一雙手圈上了他的後頸，崔杋圭將他拉下離他更近了，他在他耳邊說。

「抱歉，我從來沒對你說過，就像你想瘋狂傷害我一樣，我也瘋狂喜歡你唷。」

這是崔杋圭在他身下說的最後一句完整的話了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 結果今晚還是沒能開到車耶，但這篇寫得很順手就是了~  
> 停在這裡好像連我都覺得很不厚道，明天再來發車吧~~~  
> 以前的我還說我是精神13但肉體31，沒想到我走上了這徒耶~  
> 像極了人生。  
> 希望我能寫得順利(抖)


	3. Chapter 3

  
「嗯唔……」

崔杋圭再度緊緊的咬住了自己的唇，已經分不清自己是第幾次的高潮了，但顯然崔然竣沒有想放過他的意思，崔然竣抬起了他的腰，他們結合的更加緊密了，崔然竣撫過他肌膚的動作輕柔，但毫無理智的抽插的方式卻粗魯的不可思議，更換的每一個動作彷彿都試圖在尋找最深處的那個他，每當他忍不住溢出呻吟聲時，崔然竣就會更猛力的往那個敏感點進攻，交合時的淫靡水聲混雜著他帶著哭腔的呻吟，他炙熱的手握住了崔杋圭的下身，每一次的套弄配合著他在自己體內撞擊的力道，所有的念頭都被幾乎瘋狂的快感淹沒，自己正在一點一點的上升然後碎裂，就在感覺自己再也承受不住時，崔然竣湊近了他親吻著他的唇瓣，這個吻順滑到了他光滑纖細的頸子，崔然竣始終沒有標記他，這使崔杋圭懸著的心感到極度難受，難道就算是在這時候崔然竣也並不打算標記他嗎？

「嗯…然竣哥…拜…託…」  
無助的伸出手將他拉近，他渴望他的標記，但是崔然竣卻只是對他微微一笑將他拉開。  
「你應該還能繼續吧？」  
崔杋圭猛烈搖頭，崔然竣低下身舌尖抵住了他胸前的紅點，一邊逗弄啃咬著一邊觀察他欲仙欲死的反應，而下身瘋狂的律動從沒停過，所有慾望的累積全都在他身上每一處宣洩著，他啃咬著他的每一寸肌膚，在他身上留下了大大小小的痕跡，崔杋圭瘦弱又白皙的身子在他烙下每個痕跡時無助的顫抖著，到達頂端的快感使他哭了出來，他體內猛烈的收縮將崔然竣吞吐得更緊了，崔然竣僅存的理智也漸漸消失，他的眼神更加的炙熱而銳利，他將崔杋圭拉起翻了個身，與他虛軟的手十指緊扣，他再度瘋狂的挺進他，想標記他的欲望越加強烈，最後崔然竣再也忍不住了，他們一起釋放的同時他咬破了他頸上的腺體，完全將他的氣味混和入他體內，讓他完完全全屬於他。

「嗯啊…疼…」  
脖子處湧起一股火辣辣的疼，這種劇烈疼痛像是能將他完全撕碎，但隨之而來的愉悅快感衝擊著他，疼痛卻滿足的感覺使他的身子止不住的顫抖。

崔然竣喘著氣看著自己身下的崔杋圭，他迷濛著雙眼，眼淚沾濕了他的眼睫毛，全身的汗水與腹部的體液浸濕了他，他的身體佈滿了吻痕與齒痕，看起來卻有股支離破碎的邪媚感，退出他時他皺眉的表情使漸漸回復的崔然竣心疼起來，他撫著他的眉頭給他一個極其溫柔而小心的親吻。

崔杋圭全身乏力，他感覺自己像是脫離了軀體，輕飄飄的無力感使他暈了過去，在失去意識之前，從崔然竣溫柔的親吻中他聞到了一股強烈的清酒摻了點牛奶的氣味，這個氣味與他收藏的那些衣物味道不同，他虛弱的笑了。

果然在這之前他聞到的都只是他對他的幻想與眷戀，而連幻想出來用來自欺欺人的味道都只能出現在他的夢裡。  
鼻尖充斥著崔然竣真實的氣味，崔杋圭感覺自己終於走出了夢裡的門，崔然竣站在門後溫暖的擁抱住他，閉上眼睛，他終於能回到屬於他的家了。

＊

崔杋圭站在自己的衣櫃前沉思著，忽然他深吸了一口氣再吐出一口氣，再度抬起眼時他露出了視死如歸的表情，就在他伸出手握住衣櫃門把的瞬間，一股力量從後方壓制住他。  
崔杋圭隨即無奈的嘆了口氣，他轉身面對眼前壓著他衣櫃門的崔然竣。  
這次又失敗了。

「崔杋圭，你還真是不肯放棄耶，我鎖都換幾個了！」  
「不是嘛，你這樣把我畢生的心血都鎖起來太不公平了，在你標記我之前他們才是我的治癒劑，而且……」  
崔杋圭失落的垂下眼來，話說得越來越小聲。「而且無論我們多努力，臨時標記很快就消失了，我就無法聞到你的味道了，我很空虛嘛。」  
崔然竣望著他失望的臉，將不情願的他拉到床上坐好。

雖然機率極小，但Alpha對Beat的臨時標記也是有可能成為永久標記的，只要雙方不放棄多加嘗試就有可能，只是都過一年了，他們總是失敗收場，崔然竣輕撫過他脖頸上自己留下的傷口，崔杋圭吃疼的縮了下身子，他抬眼看著他。  
崔然竣這一年來還是吃著抑制劑，但有崔杋圭的臨時標記他的劑量沒有以前服得兇，只是他也感覺自己發作的更頻繁了，他的身體一再的提醒他，他需要一個能長久標記的Omega，每一次看著崔杋圭在自己身下被失去理智的他弄到暈厥，他的脖頸都被他咬到滲血了，他開始疑惑這到底是不是正確的。

「還是我就讓你開衣櫃吧。」  
「？」崔杋圭不解的看著崔然竣。「你不是為了矯正我的妄想才把我的巢給鎖在衣櫃裡不讓我拿的嗎？怎麼現在同意了？」  
「但是，杋圭，也許你就該跟一個Beat或Omega在一起才會獲得幸福的。」  
崔杋圭瞪大眼睛，瞬間懂了他的意思，他生氣的提起他的衣領。  
「然竣哥，你是想放棄了嗎？」  
被崔杋圭拽著，崔然竣滿是無奈。「再這樣下去你也許真的會被我給咬爛的。」  
崔杋圭瞬間抱緊了他，接著在他頸上狠狠地咬了一口。  
崔然竣疼的發出了聲音，卻也沒有推開他，雖然真要反抗也是輕而易舉的。  
忽然感覺頸肩上沾了某種液體，他這才把他拉開。  
崔杋圭的眼淚一顆顆的滴落，崔然竣再度將他抱進懷裡。

「然竣哥，我會為了你忍耐的，衣櫃裡你的東西我也都不要了，所以……」

不要關起那扇門。  
不要讓我回到從前。  
不要放棄我。

  
崔然竣抱著他豪不意外的笑了。  
雖然知道他肯定會這樣說的，但果然還是如此吧。  
就算他們對未來都感到不確定，但只要一起對抗身體的宿命，就算會輸得徹底也心甘情願吧。

大不了就是一起擁抱著死去而已。

  
「那然竣哥，你那件不穿的外套可以給我嗎？」  
崔然竣瞇起眼看他。「你為什麼總是這樣！」  
看到他這麼寶貝自己的衣物，忽然感覺在他心裡這些衣服還比他重要。  
跟人吃醋就算了，跟自己的物品吃醋像話嗎？  
「我是真的覺得漂亮想穿的。」  
「真的？」  
「真的。」  
跟崔杋圭真摯的眼神對望，崔然竣也只能點頭了。  
「那就拿去吧。」  
「就知道然竣哥最好了！」  
「少撒嬌了。」

只是崔然竣不知道，衣櫃裡的只是一小部分而已，另外一個他不知道的房間裡甚至還有他喝過的紙杯跟舔過的糖果包裝袋。  
那些侵占與疼痛與他對他的執著相比根本微不足道，要死的話也得死在他身下才行吧。  
崔杋圭對著崔然竣像個孩子般甜甜的笑了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我真的不是個好車掌，也不太會寫肉文請見諒了XD  
> 這篇的崔杋圭其實有些病有些瘋狂  
> 寫的時候我一直不時的會想起他在世燃夜舞台時會有的病嬌表情  
> 第一次寫ABO設定感覺有些奇妙但很有趣，下次有機會也許可以試試別的CP！  
> 那就下次再見啦！


End file.
